Just Dance 2014
'''Just Dance 5 '''is a dance/rhythm game developed and published by Ubisoft. It is the fifth installment in the series and the first to be released on the PS4. The game was released on 2013 with the PS4 version being released on 2013. Gameplay Like the other games, you must mimic the dancers moves. The dance is rated either X, OK, GOOD, or PERFECT. The wii remote, PS3 motion controller, PS4 motion controller, and the Kinect sensor are the judges on how well you are in sync with the dancer The game has returning modes like Dance Mashup, Alternative Mode, Puppet Master Mode, Dance Battles, Dance Quests, Dancer Card, and the new Just Design mode where you can create your own dancer. After you dance, you will get mojo points that help you boost up your dance rank. The mojo points also help you unlock dance mashups, new dancer card avatars, alternative modes, battles, and more. Get a max rank, and unlock the exclusive ultimate dance mashup that mixes up all your favorite dances from Just Dance 1-4. Have a blast with the all new Party Mode where you can dance to any song, and the winner will be crowned Just Dance Party King. Just Sweat includes even 6 exciting dances to dance to, and for the first time on Just Dance, they calculate your heart rate by the motion of your dance moves and exhaustion. Your heart rate is calculated at the end of your session. Your heart rate is kept in your Sweat Storage. Sweat Storage is brand new to Just Sweat. It holds your heart rate, how many sweat classes you completed, and your timing. Dance Mashup The game has 26 dance mashups for all consoles. *Alannis Morissete - Ironic *Backstreet Boys - Everybody (Backstreet's Back) *Bananarama - More More More *Blu Cantrell - Breathe *Britney Spears - I Wanna Go *Cartoon - Witch Doctor *Christina Aguilerra - Your Body *Cobra Starship - Good Girls Go Bad *Culture Club - Karma Chamellion *Elton John & Kiki Dee - Dont Go Breaking My Heart *Flo Rida - Whistle *Kesha - Blow *Kimbra - Cameo Lover *Kylie Monigue - Timebomb *M.I.A - Paper Planes *Macklemore - Thrift Shop *Marina & The Diamonds - Power & Control *Miley Cyrus - Party In The USA *Nicki Minaj - Starships *One Direction - Live While Were Young *Pink - Blow Me (One Last Kiss) *Sammy - Take Chane My House *Selena Gomez & The Scene - Round and Round *Taylor Swift - I Knew You Were Trouble *Toni Basil - Mickey *Will.i.am featuring Britney Spears - Scream & Shout Alternative Mode *Beyonce - Single Ladies Dance 3 Females *Calvin Harris - Sweet Nothing a Chair Dancer *Carly Rae Jepsen - This Kiss Dance Dancer *Demi Lovato - Heart Attack Dance Dancer *Ellie Goulding - Lights Version Male *Fergie - Glamorous My Hand, Wii and Wii U only by Female *Justin Timberlake - Suit & Tie Version Female *Toin Basil - Mickey Gymnastics Version Dancers *Village People - YMCA Version Male *Willow Smith - Whip My Hair Version Female Just Sweat This game features 6 sweat dances. Each dance contains 1 gold move that helps your energy build. Complete the gold move and it will go in your personal Sweat Storage. Sweat Storage is a new feature to Just Sweat. It is a file that contains all of your data including your Sweat Journal. Sweat Journals are journals that measures your heart rate. Each time you dance, the journal records your heart rate. Your heart rate is added to your Heart Rank. If your heart rank is 1000, you officially get your Sweat Degree. The mode features 6 new dances. *Country Workout Male *Football Workout Male *Futuristic Workout Female (Must be unlocked in game) *Gymnastics Workout Female *Heavy Metal Workout Male *Pop Star Workout Female Track Listing The game contains 70 music tracks, and 12 special songs that are console exclusives. *ABBA - S.O.S 2 Females Difficulty: 2 Sweat: 2 *A.K.A. - Winter Sport Female Difficulty: 3 Sweat: 1 *Alaniss Morisette - Ironic Female Difficulty: 2 Sweat: 3 *Anja - Happy Birthday, Just Dance Female Difficulty: 3 Sweat: 2 *Bacarra - Yes Sir I Can Boogie Male and Female Difficulty:2 Sweat: 3 *Backstreet Boys - Everybody (Backstreet's Back) 4 Males Difficulty: 1 Sweat: 2 *Bananarama - More More More Crew, 4 Females Difficulty: 3 Sweat: 1 *Baha Men - Hallo Female Difficulty: 1 Sweat: 3 *Beyonce - Single Ladies (Put A Ring On It) 2 Females Difficulty: 2 Sweat: 1 *Billy Idol - Rebel Yell Female Difficulty: 1 Sweat: 2 *Blu Cantrell - Breathe Female Difficuly: 1 Sweat: 1 *Britney Spears - I Wanna Go Female Difficulty: 3 Sweat: 1 *Bunny Beatz - Making Fun of Everyday Life (Duet, Male and Rabbid) Difficulty: 2 Sweat: 3 *Calvin Harris - Sweet Nothing Female Difficulty: 1 Sweat: 1 *Carly Rae Jepsen - This Kiss Female Difficulty: 1 Sweat: 2 *Cartoon - Witch Doctor Male Dificulty: 2 Sweat: 2 *Cascada - Evacuate The Dancefloor Solo,Female Difficulty: 1 Sweat: 3 *Cast of Annie - Hard Knock Life Crew, 4 Females Difficulty: 2 Sweat: 1 *Cher Lloyd ft. Juicy J - With Ur Love 2 Females Difficulty: 1 Sweat: 2 *Chris Brown - Yeah 3x Male Difficulty: 4 Sweat: 4 *Christina Aguilerra - Your Body Female Difficulty: 2 Sweat: 3 *Cobra Starship - Good Girls Go Bad Male and Female Difficulty: 2 Sweat: 1 *Culture Club - Karma Chamellion Male and Female Difficulty: 2 Sweat: 2 *Demi Lovato - Heart Attack Female Difficulty: 2 Sweat: 1 *Elie Goulding - Lights Female Difficulty: 2 Sweat: 2 *Elton John and Kiki Dee - Don't Go Breaking My Heart Male and Female Difficulty: 1 Sweat: 2 *Elvis Presley - Long Tall Sally Crew, 4 Males Difficulty: 3 Sweat: 2 *Fergie - Glamorus Female Difficulty: 1 Sweat: 1 *Flo Rida - Whistle Male Difficulty: 2 Sweat: 1 *Jamiroquai - Seven Days in Sunny June Crew, 2 Males, 2 Females Difficulty: 2 Sweat: 2 *Jennifer Lopez ft Pitbull - Dance Again 2 Females Difficulty: 3 Sweat: 3 *Jessie J - Do It Like A Dude Female Difficulty: 2 Sweat: 3 *Justin Bieber featuring Ludacris - Baby Male Difficulty: 3 Sweat: 3 *Justin Timberlake ft. Jay Z - Suit & Tie Male Difficulty: 2 Sweat: 3 *Katy Perry - Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F) Crew, 4 Females Difficulty: 1 Sweat: 1 *Kesha - Blow Female Difficulty: 3 Sweat: 1 *Kimbra - Cameo Lover Female Difficulty: 3 Sweat: 1 *Kylie Monique - Timebomb Female Difficulty: 2 Sweat: 2 *Lady Gaga - Bad Romance Crew, 2 Males, 2 Females Difficulty: 2 Sweat: 2 *Lady Gaga - Poker Face Female Difficulty: 1 Sweat: 3 *Los de Rios - Macarena Crew, 2 Males, 2 Females Difficulty: 2 Sweat: 3 *M.I.A - Paper Planes Female Difficulty: 3 Sweat: 1 *Macklemore - Thrift Shop Male Difficulty: 1 Sweat: 2 *Madonna - Like A Virgin Female Difficulty: 2 Sweat: 3 *Mariah Carey - Babydoll Male and Female Difficulty: 2 Sweat: 2 *Marina And The Diamonds - Power And Control 2 Females Difficulty: 3 Sweat:3 *Maroon 5 - Payphone Male Difficulty: 2 Sweat: 1 *Martin Solveig - Hello 2 Females Difficulty: 1 Sweat: 2 *Matt White - Best Days Female Difficulty: 3 Sweat: 1 *Miley Cyrus - Party In The USA 2 Females Difficulty: 2 Sweat: 1 *Moulin Rouge - Lady Marmalade Crew, 4 Females Difficulty: 3 Sweat: 2 *Nelly Furtado - Big Hoops Female Difficulty: 3 Sweat: 2 *Nicki Minaj - Starships Female Difficulty: 3 Sweat: 2 *No Doubt - Hella Good Male Difficulty: 2 Sweat: 1 *Olivia Newton John - Physical Female Difficulty: 3 Sweat: 3 *One Direction - Live While Were Young Female Difficulty: 1 Sweat: 2 *One Track Mind - I Like You Female, Male Difficulty: 3 Sweat:1 *Panjabi MC - Snake Charmer Male Difficulty; 2 Sweat: 3 *Paulina Rubio - Boys Will Be Boys Crew, 4 Females Difficulty: 1 Sweat: 2 *Pink - Blow Me (One Last Kiss) Female Difficulty: 2 Sweat: 2 *Rick Astley - Together Forever Male Difficulty; 1 Sweat: 3 *Rihanna ft Calvin Harris – “We Found Love” Male and Female Difficulty: 2 Sweat: 2 *Ritchie Valens - La Bamba 2 Males Difficulty: 2 Sweat: 1 *Sammy - Take Change my House Female Difficulty; 3 Sweat: 2 *Selena Gomez & The Scene - Round and Round Female Difficulty: 2 Sweat: 3 *Shakira - Waka Waka Female Difficulty: 2 Sweat: 2 *Skrillex - Bangarang MaleDifficulty; 1 Sweat; 2 *The Sweet - The Ballroom Blitz Crew, 2 Males, 2 Females Difficulty; 3 Sweat; 3 *Taylor Swift – I Knew You Were Trouble Female Difficulty; 3 Sweat; 1 *Toni Basil - Mickey Crew, 2 Females Difficulty; 1 Sweat: 3 *Train - 50 Ways to Say Goodbye 2 Males Difficulty: 2 Sweat: 3 *Van McCoy - The Hustle Male and Female Difficulty: 2 Sweat: 3 *Village People - YMCA Crew, 4 Males Difficulty: 1 Sweat: 3 *Will.i.am featuring Britney Spears - Scream And Scout Male Difficulty: 3 Sweat: 1 *Willow Smith - Whip My Hair Female Difficulty: 3 b Sweat: 3 Special Songs All songs must be unlocked through Uplay *CollegeHumor: Sarah Natochenny - Actually Ironic (Wii, Wii U, PS3, and PS4 exclusive) 2 Males *Dan Castellaneta ft Lady Gaga - Homer Face (PS3 and PS4 exclusive) Female *Nintendo Inc. & Ubisoft - Just Bowser (PS3 and PS4 exclusive) Male *Nintendo Inc. & Ubisoft - Just Luigi (PS3 and PS4 exclusive) Male *Nintendo Inc. & Ubisoft - Just Peach (Xbox exclusive) Female *Nintendo Inc. & Ubisoft - Just Yoshi (Xbox exclusive) Male *Smash Bros. Brawl - Brawl Theme (Wi and Wii U exclusive) Male and Female *Spongebob by Ubisoft - Just Spongebob (NTSC Wii and Xbox) Spongebob *Studio Mario Bros 3 - Its A Dogs Life (Wii and Wii U exclusive) 2 Males *Studio Mario Bros 3 - Stink City (NTSC Wii and Wii U exclusive) Male *Studio Pokemon Inc. - Just Pokemon (Wii exclusive) Male and Female *Ubisoft Party - Just Dance Shake (Xbox exclusive) 2 Males, 2 Females *Emma - Calore (EU Wii, Wii U , PS3, PS4 an Xbox exclusive) Female *Stefanie Heinzmann - This Old Heart of Mine (EU Wii, Wii U , PS3, PS4 an Xbox exclusive) Female Category:Dance Mashup Category:Games